An Albus to Albus talk
by Rock Junkie and DikiCat
Summary: Young Albus always wondered where his name came from. When he was sent to the headmaster's office he found his answer…and more. cute little ficlet.


**An Albus to Albus talk/ by RockJunkie and DikiCat **

_Disclaimer: we, Rock Junkie and DikiCat, do not under any circumstances own any of the characters and locations mentioned in this fic. We… play with them a bit, and then put them away. All hail the puppet mistresses! Muahahahaaa! _

(A/n: just a little ficlet we thought of writing. It's just- the idea's so cute we had to! We know, it's not our usual style, and there are DH spoilers, but how could we resist?

So enjoy, and R&R!)

**-**---#$g$$$#-

In a magical school, far far away a young boy walked over and stood in front of a statue of a gargoyle.

The child sighed and run his hand in his long black hair, the thought of what his mother would say when she saw the length caused him to roll his eyes, as to him the fact that his hair reached his neck wasn't a problem, he sighed again.

The black haired boy frowned as he looked at the statue, his almond green eyes narrowed as he replayed in his mind the password he needed in order to enter the tower.

The child's name was Albus Severus Potter.

Al sighed, there it was, his moment of doom, and it had only been two days into the New school Year; his first by the way.

All that was missing now was that Headmistress McGonagall will owl his parents and he was done for it.

Ah well, no point in delaying the inevitable.

-----6578567

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Silence.

"Hello? Headmistress McGonagall?" Al spoke cautiously to the empty office, feeling a bit foolish at talking to thin air, something that he had once seen his father's good friend, Luna Lovegood, do.

"Come in, my boy," a friendly sounding voice said and Albus jumped in fright. A chuckle was heard before the voice spoke again, "Do enter, there is no need to stand behind the door,"

Albus braced himself and opened the office to find…nothing.

He frowned. Who said those words then?

"Young man, over here." Albus turned and almost yelled in surprise as he saw the portrait of an old man, above the desk which he knew the headmistress sat.

"Have a seat, dear," the old man spoke and Albus sat at the pointed chair.

"Do you know where headmistress McGonagall is?"

The old man frowned "I do believe she is currently busy with some errands, was she expecting you?"

Albus nodded. "Yes…" he trailed as he rolled his sleeve and took a look at his watch "Oh…I'm twenty minutes early." he finished and the old man's eyes twinkled a bit.

"May I ask what you were summoned here for?"

Albus blushed, even though the old man was a portrait he still felt as though he was being admonished.

"I…I hit a Gryffindor." He spoke at last before adding "it was my brother".

The old man nodded "May I ask why?"

"He didn't like the fact that I was sorted into Slytherin and not Gryffindor like him."

The old man nodded and Albus couldn't help but say more. "You see, all of my family was sorted into Gryffindor unless you're counting Lily, but she isn't at Hogwarts age yet, and Teddy because he is a Ravenclaw and too much like his father, I mean even though his father **was** a Gryffindor he was too smart for that house and-"

"Child, **child**! You're babbling!" The old man said and with a blush Albus realized that he was right.

"Sorry." he muttered but the old man didn't seem angry but rather amused.

"Well, I'm sure that even though you were sorted into slytherin, your brother will still love you no less then before. Since your brother is a Gryffindor, he is used to things being a certain way and changes unease him. It's a typical Gryffindor trait I'm afraid. Nothing to worry about, though, I'm sure he'll worm up to you. Slytherin is a great house, you must be really ambitious and cunning to get in there, be proud. Don't let the rumors do you in; wonderful things came out of that house. I once knew a boy who almost got sorted into Slytherin… great times, great times."

Dumbledore seemed to drift into his memories for a moment or two, his old face smiling peacefully at him.

"Would you care for a lemon drop, dear?" The old man spoke suddenly, gesturing to the bowl of candies that was painted near him.

"What?" Albus asked, bemused.

"It's a muggle sweet I'm fond of." the old former headmaster spoke and Albus, foregoing all pretext, snickered. "And how am I supposed to take one? It is a painting, you know,"

The old man gave a chuckle. "True, but…" He made a big show of looking around the empty office and unconsciously Albus copied him "…I know that Minerva hides her secret stash in the first drawer of her desk, I am sure she would not miss one or two or three."

Albus smiled as he walked to the desk and took one of the candies the old man spoke about.

"It's really good," Albus said sucking on the sour sweet.

"Honestly Dumbledore, you are not supposed to give them candy when they are sent here," A dark cold voice spoke and Albus jumped at the sound of it, "especially if they had just hit another student."

Turning around he saw the picture of a greasy haired middle-aged man.

"Now now, my boy, an old portrait like me deserves a few treats in life. Besides, as a portrait I am not breaking any rules." Former headmaster Dumbledore spoke, his eyes twinkling madly. "Besides, one would think that you don't approve of hitting Gryffindors…"

The greasy haired portrait could have rolled his eyes instead of curling his lip but Albus had a feeling that the man was above such acts. That sounded kind of familiar, now that he thought of it…

"What did you say your name was again?" Albus asked and the dark, forbidding man raised an eyebrow. "I didn't." He spoke bluntly and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Now, now Severus no need to be rude, the lad was just being polite-"

Dumbledore would have continued if it weren't for Albus interrupting him "-Wait, what did you call him?" He was practically on the edge of his seat.

Dumbledore frowned as he surveyed the boy under his glasses "Why, I called him Severus, as that is his name, dear boy, Severus Snape is one of Hogwarts' former headmasters."

The child gaped in wonder. "I'm named after **you** then?" surprise and shock was coating his words.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "If by any chance your name is Severus then it would make sense, wouldn't it?" He spoke waspishly.

The child flushed before speaking "No! You don't understand. My dad spoke so highly of you, he said you were one of the bravest men he ever knew and that if I was sorted into Slytherin, I should be proud of it, just because you belonged to that house as well."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he stared at the shocked ex-teacher.

"And who is your father?" Snape asked and Albus grinned. "His name is Harry, Harry Potter, maybe you know him?" He finished hopefully.

Dumbledore couldn't resist a chuckle as he stared at a gaping Severus; at the sound of his laughter Snape gave an outraged yell. "**Potter** actually named one of his **kids** after **me**!?" Then he turned around and stalked back and forth in his portrait, muttering obscene things under his breath, of which all Albus understood, was 'Insufferable brainless brat! Always doing the insanely heroic loyal thing!', 'Insane dunderhead!' and 'Stupid Gryffindor nobility!' and maybe a few vague curse words he heard his uncle Ron say once or twice in front of him (he got smacked over his head by his aunt Mione because of it afterwards).

The old headmaster decided to ignore the younger professor for now.

"So, you're named Severus, then? How nice. I can't think of a better man to deserve then honor more then him. Well done. Say hi to your father from me."

Albus flushed and nodded.

"Actually sir, he's not the only one I'm named after…" he whispered, a bit surprised at him self for his nerve.

"Oh, yes? How delightful. Well, let's end this little guessing game then. What is your full name?"

The boy flushed some more, and then said, in a meek voice that barely reached the old painting's ears, "I'm Albus Severus Potter, sir. Or," he added sheepishly, "just Al. whichever you want."

And for the first time in many, many years, Professor Albus Dumbledore was shocked and touched, deep down in his heart.

"I," He said, whipping a tear away from his cheek, trying to compose himself, "I am- very honored. And amazed, to say the least. It's very nice to meet you, young Albus. I can't say I anticipated this. But then again, he did name you after Severus… "

Al looked at the old man in wonder.

"Then- does that mean that- are you-?"

Dumbledore laughed.

"Yes, my dear, dear boy. I am, always was, always will be, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, at your service."

Al just sat there, shocked.

He never really paid attention to those chocolate frog cards he got on the train- it was more his brother's thing to collect them and he wasn't that interested, even though he know his dad was on one and now that he thought of it, he did hear a mention of a Dumbledore there somewhere…

"Just remember, if you ever need to satisfy your sweet tooth, I'll be here with Severus at your service….do remember to say hi to Harry from me"

At the exact moment that Albus wanted to comment on that sentence with a smile, the side door to the office opened and the tall, strict figure of professor McGonagall walked in. she seemed a little surprised to see him.

"Oh! Mr. Potter!" She looked at her pocket watch. "You're a bit early. Did you wait here for long?"

"No, I was-"

Albus looked back at the two paintings behind the headmistress's table, which were now, surprisingly, somehow asleep. Dumbledore opened one eye, winked, and went back to sleep, smiling.

"I just got here."

"Well then, let's get to the reason you're here, then. I am very appalled at your behavior toward you brother today, Mr. Potter. Just when I thought this whole house animosity was done and over with. You are brothers, Potter, not enemies! Now I already had a talk with James, and you will be serving detention together tonight. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Yes, he was certainly coming back here again. Albus left the office with a smile on his face and a promise for more.

The last he heard before the door shut itself was headmistress mcgonaggle voice "honestly Dumbledore, stop pretending to sleep and tell me what you said to that boy….NOW!"

Al smirked, he had a feeling he was going to like those two former headmasters.

If only he knew that his grandfather was rolling in his grave when he heard that thought.

------------/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\----

A/n: we finally finished that one…DikiCat came up with the idea but due to Rock Junkie's great writing skills that story found itself on paper…HTML thingy…whatever you want to call it.

Don't think that we won't stop writing our other stories yet, it's just that I had to argue with RockJunkie that a writer has to write several stories…you should see my notebooks, I already finished two in my math classes.

So stay tuned and maybe some more one shots, or chapterized stories will appear on our profile, be it DikiCat and RockJunkie or B2J.

Just remember R&R.


End file.
